1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method for the information processing apparatus, and the invention particularly relates to an information processing apparatus preferably used for stopping operation of an electronic part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile, an electronic part such as a motor used for actuating the apparatus is arranged.
A central processing unit (CPU) generally controls drive of the electronic part. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-95276 proposes a technology for stopping the electronic part when the CPU runs out of control as a technology used for a control circuit of the electronic part.
The technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-95276 relates to a motor drive apparatus including a motor controller that outputs a control signal for driving the motor in accordance with a command from the CPU and a motor driver that outputs a driving signal to the motor on the basis of the control signal from the motor controller. According to the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-95276, an abnormality of the CPU is detected by a watchdog timer. While the CPU normally operates, a clear signal of a timer is repeatedly output to the watchdog timer from the CPU at a certain period interval. When the clear signal is received, the watchdog timer clears a timer counting value. When the clear signal is not output from the CPU because of the runaway of the CPU or the like, the time is up for the watchdog timer, and a reset signal is output from the watchdog timer. According to the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-95276, the drive signal to the motor is forcedly cut off to stop the motor by using the reset signal from the watchdog timer.
However, according to the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-95276, when a configuration in which the function of the watchdog timer can be stopped by the CPU is adopted, in a case where the function of the watchdog timer is stopped because of the runaway of the CPU, the detection of the abnormality of the CPU by the watchdog timer is not performed. Therefore, a state in which the motor is not stopped and continues to be driven may occur.